


The Beginning of that OTHER Love Story

by FB Wickersham (perpetfic)



Series: The Blue Stones [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, The Blue Stones, blue stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/FB%20Wickersham
Summary: Auntie Lena and Auntie Ellie, when Hazel is a student, are happily old marrieds. Here's how that started.





	The Beginning of that OTHER Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on tumblr. I am so pleased someone asked for this.

Four years after graduating, Stone Lena walked back into The House not as a Blue Stone, but as an Auntie. She paused in the foyer, looking around and wondering why she felt so nervous. She was here to teach history, the kind of history she knew she couldn't teach anywhere else. She was here to move the great tradition of the Blue Stones forward. She was here because no other place had felt like home in her whole life. Not that she would ever tell her parents, who loved her and supported her but had never quite gotten her. 

So, why nerves, then? She didn't--

"Look out!" someone yelled almost directly behind her. 

Lena jumped and moved to the side as a woman in muddied jeans and boots came stumbling into the foyer, a small, round jar clutched in both hands. The jar was jerking, and Lena could just see something blue slamming itself against the glass. 

"Hi!" the woman said. She had wild red hair and freckles. She kept moving, quickly, dirt knocking off her boots a she ran down the hall. "Lena, right?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes," Lena answered, jogging to catch up with her. She wondered what was in the jar and where the woman was taking it. She hadn't had her official tour as an Auntie yet. She'd literally just arrived. Her suitcases were still in her car.

"I'm Ellie. Entomology and Fungi magic. Lou said you'd be in today, and I didn't recognize you, so I figured you were you."

It took Lena a moment to decipher the sentence. 'Lou' had to be Auntie Louise, the headmistress. Lena wondered if everyone called her that or if Ellie just used it behind her back. "I am me," Lena said as they turned a corner, then another. 

"Excellent." Ellie led the way into a small lab. It was pristine white with chrome, and the counters were littered with slides and microscopes and jars filled with bugs and mushrooms. Ellie thumped the round jar onto the countertop, and the blue thing inside dropped to the bottom.

"Is it okay?"

"Yup. I have a sleeping spell laced into the counters. Not strong enough to make anyone working even feel tired, but it puts the magical bugs right out." Ellie tapped the top of the jar. "And this asshole needs to rest."

Lena leaned over to get a look into the jar. The blue bug was still on the bottom. It was yellow on its back. The blue she'd seen came from an iridescent glow that surrounded it, floating off its back like a candle flame. "What is it?"

"No idea. It popped out of a mushroom I was cutting into and went straight for my nose. I think it scratched me." Ellie ran a finger over her nose, crossing her eyes as though she could check herself.

Lena turned to look at her. "I don't see a mark. You really don't know what it is?"

"It's a beetle variety, but that's not a lot of help. Magical beetles are about as common as regular ones, so there's a bunch we haven't discovered."

Lena felt herself smiling as she watched Ellie peer into the jar. "But you may have just done that?"

Ellie shrugged. "Maybe. I'll have to take a picture and put it up on the beetle boards, see if any other magical entomologists have spotted it before. There's a chance it's known and just hasn't been around before." Ellie looked up and gave Lena a bright smile. "I'd love to name it, though."

"You already have a name picked out?"

"Booster Blue." Ellie's grin widened like she'd said something fun. Her expression turned melodramatically sad when Lena just shook her head. "Damn. Not a DC Comics person, huh?"

"No. I like non-fiction graphic novels, though."

"Nice!" Ellie looked down at herself. "Okay, I need a shower, but if you wanna get settled into your rooms and then come to mine, you can check out my collection."

"Oh!" Lena said, surprised at the quick offer. "Um. Sure. I don't know where my rooms are, though. I haven't even tracked down the HR office."

Ellie waved her off. "All us Aunties are in the same wing. I think you're three down from me. I can show you the way, and you can check out your place while I shower, then I can take you to HR."

Lena smiled, feeling welcomed and at home, her nerves fully gone. "Thank you. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Honestly, I wrote these two as an in-joke one-off for someone, and now here I am. I am pleased.
> 
> 2\. Please note that even if I don't mention it, you can be certain Auntie Ellie probably has dirt on her hands. Or has a specimen jar somewhere on her person. More than one, usually. Yeah, she could store them in not-space, but she just prefers to have them with-with her.
> 
> 3\. That beetle is named for Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. Who are best friends. And very, very slashy. Ellie ships them. 
> 
> 4\. One of these days, I'm gonna draw a schematic for The House, and it will be such a mess. Every time I write about it, something gets added. It must be a disaster of various designs.


End file.
